For the love of my dog!
by yaoi goddess girl
Summary: Kiba finds him self wondering about women for the first time ever! will his prairs be answered by an odd dog?
1. Chapter 1

_Inusuka Kiba has never been one to worry about women untill now when he stumbles upon a injured dog and takes it home he thinks nothing of it ,but when the dog turnes into a girl and begins following him and calling him master Kiba things start to get weard. Expecially after he finds out thet she's a deamon form the Village hidden in the shadow!_

_My first nonYaoi Naruto fanfiction! Yep That makes me sound like a weardo but hey I learned how to make my stories really cute and fluff!_

_Genre: Romance, Comedy_

_Plot: Kiba X original char. (Yep I don't want to do any thing weard but I haven't used any of my characters)_

_Rating: T (mostly language)_

_Desclaimer: not mine or Naruto would marry Sasuke :)_

Kiba shudders under the strong gust of wind that blows snow in his face it's late December but the bleak snow fall shows no sign of letting up any time soon. Akamaru whines while licking the cold snow off Kiba's face "Aki! Stop it That's colder than the snow you know!" Akimaru woofs loudly "Okay that's enough." Kiba snickers while wiping the slobber off his face Akimaru whimpers slightly and Kiba looks away patting his dog on the head "Don't worry Aki it's nothing that dogs have to worry about…" for the first time in probably forever Kiba was actually down on him self over being single it was a funny thought ever since he'd herd Naruto and Gaara were going out he'd figure that if the two biggest weirdoes in school could find someone even if that someone was each other he'd figured he'd never meet any one. Aki whines again "Ah! Who needs women any way as long as I've got you Aki huh!" Akimaru jumps out of Kiba's Jacket and races into the bushes "Damn it my dog doesn't even want to stand by me any more!" Kiba runs through the bushes and sees Akimaru sitting at the base of a tree wimpering barking that's when Kiba notices the snow on the ground "What the?"

Akimaru nudges a bloody black paw with his nose Kiba bends down looking over the dog it's ears and tail are black as well as it's front paws it has several deep gashes all over it's body and what looks like a bight mark on it's side it's breathing is shuddered and raspy. Akimaru whines again "C'mon boy let's head home…" Akimaru bights onto Kiba's pant leg pulling him towards the dog sigh"Fine but I'm not sure what I can do." KIba picks up the dog getting it's blood all over his white coat "He looks scuffed up pretty bad Aki." Akimaru growls "Oh! Ten it's a she huh?Well then I don't know how that's gonna solve my women problem but I might as well take your advice."

Kiba breaks off the final peace of bandaging "Okay That's all We can do till morning." He looks at the clock he began fixing up the dog at maybe five o'clock and it was now midnight. Akimaru Woofs and lays down next to Kiba dozing off Kiba turns off the lights and falls asleep with his arm around the brown and black dog.

_3:00 a.m. _

Akimaru whines quietly as the brown dog's body morphs and becomes bigger a eerie light forms around Kiba and the figure Akimaru hides under the bed still whimpering quietly but to no avail as his master contuses to dream enveloped in the warm glowing light.

Kiba wakes up feeling the rough fur of what he thinks is Akimaru all over his face he reaches out and feels something squishy "Aki have you gained weight you feel all fatty…" He opens his eyes and sees a slightly darker skinned girl sleeping in his bed his arm around her waist and his hand on her you guessed it Butt! " AHHHHHHHHHHHH? #$# mailto:AHHHHHHHHHHHH? #$# " He screams loudly tripping over a now fully awake Aki and falling off the bed Large green eyes peer over the edge of the bed down at Inzuka "Who- Who are you?" he manages to stutter out before his entire face turns redder than Mars. Long brown hair flutters behind her dog ears as her large green eyes gaze down at Kiba she bends down to get a closer look At Kiba "Master?…" Okay that's it Kiba faints after hearing this, some beautiful girl he's never seen before crawls out of his bed and calls him master no teenage boy would just shrug his shoulders and kick her out! Well unless it was Sasuke okay well back to the story!

Kiba sits below a tree in a field covered in cherry blossoms he realizes that the tree he sits under is the same tree that gave each and every blossom Suddenly another person sits in the field a girl with light brown skin and dark hair she looks human but there are some features that show that she is far from it namely her brown ears and tail she wears tight brown shorts and her chest is covered and wrapped in bandages her green eyes match the grass that surrounds him this is the only place that you can even see grass she stands up sending the blossoms dancing around her as she walks over to him Despite he's never seen this girl he feels no threat from her as she leans down planting an innocent kiss on his lips she smiles happily as the two of them are brought about in a warm white light that reminds Kiba of her eyes. He wakes up and touches his forehead feeling the wet cloth around his head he pulls it off and finally notices the same girl from his dream sleeping on his other side curled up in a small ball next to a pitcher full of water her ears twitch slightly and she opens a green eye.

_Split second screen_

She jumps on top of Kiba knocking over the water getting the two

Of them soaking wet her tail wagging quickly as she hugs him hard.

_End split second screen!_

Kiba blushes as the dog girl looks down at him with bright green eyes that seem to reflect the entire world "Master Kiba are you okay now?" Kiba blushes again seeing how even though the girl has let him out of an embrace she still has her arms around his neck and legs tangled between his. The only thing keeping the two of them from toppling over is Kiba's left arm that is suddenly feeling very shaky his other arm is on the girls back by instinct. She taps her forehead against Kiba's "How are you feeling?" Kiba manages to chock out a response but not without his voice crackling a bit "F-F-Fine!" She sets her head on Kiba's shoulder "Good…" Kiba's arm slips causing the two of them to fall Kiba's head bashes off the floor the pillow under him didn't really help. He touches the back of his head gingerly and feels the large bump he just inflicted on himself "Master?" Kiba laughs at his own stupidity "Sorry it's kind a funny don't you think?" The girl stands up and walks towards the bed picking up a rather shakey Akimaru "This is your dog am I correct Master?" Kiba contuses to stair into space "Master?" Kiba looks towards the girl " My name's Kiba not master why do you keep calling me that any way?" She touches the head band around her neck "In my village if someone saves your life they become your master…" Kiba takes a good look at the girl for the first time Her brown skin is the same as the fur on the dog he saved from death and her hair the same color black her ears are slightly darker and so is her tail. The realization sinks in "You have a tail and ears!" She blinks "Yep…" Kiba shakes his head rapidly "That's not normal!" "Well I am a dog demon and so it's normal for me…" KIba stands there stunned looking down at the demon girl with absolute horror while she looks up at him as if he's on drugs or some thing "You're a demon?"

_Yay chapter one is finished please excuse it is there is bad spelling ! Reviews are like magical windows into my soul _J_. Any one who loves this story is my friend e-mail me and I may use you as an original (Not asking for pick not some ward pervert!) _

_Next chapter : _

Meet the pervert!

"Master what's wrong? An what are these magazines?" Kiba snatches the magazines "THeir Kakashi's!" Kou smiles "I will meet this Kakashi now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me to make this one I got really side tract with Draco X Harry Potter for a while...Okay so forgetting that now let's roll on to the opening!

Rating:T (This is pretty perverted but there isn't any lemon should I change the rateing any way?)

Genre:Romance, comedy

Plot:Kiba X oc

The girl scratches the top of Akimaru's head "Yes I am...Is that bad?" Kiba stands "N-N I don't know..." The girl smiles and runs up to Kiba "I need a name." Kiba brings back down his arms (He raised them thinking she was going to pounce on him) "Don't you have one?" She smiles sadly "I did once but I don't any more..." Kiba looks confused at the girl "Huh?" She sits on the bed "My preveous master had named me but that name isn't important any more because it isn't my name any more..." Kiba scratches his head "Ummm...How about I call you Kou?" The girl jumps up and pounces on Kiba sending him sprawled on the floor with her on top of him.

"Master!" Kiba twiches slightly from lack of oxygen "_This is going to be an interesting winter..."_

The day started out pretty normal after that but then all this happed but I guess I should show you how all this happened...

Kiba runs around frantically searching for something to wear he grabs his white coat and notices the large blood stain"Damn..."

Kou watches with minimal interest with Akimaru on the bed. She notices a magazene under the bed and picks it up the words play boy are across the front. Kiba is still running around frantically looking for clean cloths every once and a while running into the bath room only to come out a second later to find better cloths. Kou turns to Akimaru "This is a very strange picture book do all men master's age have these?" Kiba stops dead in his tracks and turns ever so slowly to watch Kou and Akimaru on the bed. Kou's legs are on the bed but the rest of her body is under his bed "Aki-senpi! I found another one with Play boy inscribed at the top is it a series?" She comes out from under the bed and turns to the dog who woofs loudly she then notices that Kiba was frozen in place. "Master is there something wrong? And what are these magazines?" Kiba snahes the magazenes "Their Kakashi's!" Kou smiles "I will meet this Kakashi now..." she snaps her fingers and disappers leaving only an indent of where she was sitting on the bed. Kiba grabs Akimaru and runs out the door."_I have a feeling that she's already with Kakashi I just hope he dosn't try any thing if she even knows what he's doing she may kill him and if she dosn't...AH Dirty thoughts!"_

KIba stops short as he spots the silver haired ninja walking with a tan skinned girl with long brown hair and a tail. The girl turns to Kakashi as he stops in front of a house Kiba runs toward the two just as Kou steps onto the pourch "Kakashi don't you dare!" Kou turns just as Kiba slides into a large pile of barrels that were next to the jonin's house. "Master Kiba!" Kou jumps over the banister of the pourch and helps Kiba out of the wreckage Kakashi appears next to her side "You know this kid?" Kou huggs Kiba tight "He is my master!" Kiba blushes furreousily As Kakashi smiles "Oh really?" He bends down so that he's level with Kiba "Don't you think that, that sort of play is a bit advanced for you kids?" Kiba blushes more "It's not like that!" Kou releases Kiba "Kiba saved Kou and now he is her master isn't that how it is?" Kakashi eyes the girl spacifically "What was the name given to you before you met Kiba?" Kou touches the head band around her neck "Do you wish for the name of my first master or that of wich I was given when I was born?" Kakashi gently grabs the girls chin and turns her face he uses his other hand to touch her ears "I'll go with choice number two..." He realeses her and waites for her answer "Nythine-atsu-Ny-su-kazu-Nythine Akiba..." Kiba looks from the inu to Kakashi. Kakashi nodds his head "So then your are the girl we've been wating for and you've already found your self a master..." Kiba looks from Kakashi to the girl "What's going on?'

And now your ready to see this what's happening...

Kiba lays his head in his arms as Kakashi intorduces a girl with tanned skin and a tail to his class she's now wearing a short black and red dress that goes down to her thigh with her black shorts underneath she bows after Kakashi finishes introducing her Kakashi holds out his arm just as Kou began to rush towards the stairs "One more thing She calls Kiba her master." Several students shout at Kiba most of them guys the girls are calling him pervert and well Iruka is trying to calm every one down. Kakashi smiles up at Kiba Who slams his head into the desk just as Kou bounds up next to him.

15 minutes later

poke"..."

poke poke "..."

stab!"WHAT!"

Kou smiles "This is boring can I go some were else!?" Kiba covers Kou's mouth just as Iruka turns around "Kou you can go out in the hall if your so bored." Kou stands and bounds down to Iruka who turns to her "Thank you Iruka-sensi!" She pecks him effectionately on the cheek and then proceeds to jump out the open window. Kiba stands and rushes over to the open window to see Kou waveing happily at him from the ground **"I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME MASTER!" **Kiba waves silently at Kou as she rushes off to Bob knows where. Kiba lets out a sigh and turns around returning to his seat.

Kou smiles happily looking at every thing that catches her eye in the hidden village she turns seeing a small shop at the end of the dark ally the sign reads

Sharigon

Kou's nose twiches "I recognise that scent it's like the Uchia but diffrent..." She steps forward and a small girl with redish black hair opens the door "What do ya want!" Kou smiles at the little girl "Hellow small human child..." A tall man with a walking staff appers behind the door "Who is it Kanon?" (An: Kanon the little girl's name is pronunced Cannon you know the big things that make a loud boom okay back to he story)

The small girl turns to the man "Just some weard girl daddy." The man smiles "Well invite her in and don't be so rude." the girl sighs "Welcome to the Sharingon Konoha's hidden wepons shop we sell stuff from every village..." Kou smiles "That's interesting..." she steps inside the shop there's a series of knives swords and other wepons but something spacific catches her eye a small medailon. She picks it up and looks over the writing "Ah! That's from the Village hidden in the shadows!"

"You have a very keen eye young miss..." the brunette thurns to the dark haired man "I must introduce my self I'm called Itachi." Kou smiles at the man "Its' a pleasure how much for this trinkete?" the man pats her on the head "For a first time coustomer it's free." Kou smiles brightly "Really! Thank you so much!"

Kou waves to her new frind then proceeds to walk off the gold and black pendent around her neck as Itachi watches form the shop "The pendent is in place...We have began..."

Kiri: The inter net is for porn!

Sasuke: um eww?

Kiri: I always loved the idea of a girl finding porn then looking at it

Sasuek blinks

Kiri(..): Did naruto find your porn?

Sasuke smacks his hand over kiri's mouth: Next chapter!

Crazy ass make out!

"master..." "

Kou what's wrong?" the brunette jumps on top of Kiba crashing her lips togeather


End file.
